


Hope you need my love, babe

by momotastic



Series: Eight Days A Week [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coitus Interruptus, Come Eating, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momotastic
Summary: Day 2 - A reward for services rendered.





	Hope you need my love, babe

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by [brighidthebeta](https://brighidthebeta.tumblr.com), Brit-picked by [Narlth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narlth/pseuds/Narlth). See series notes for info about this 'verse. Links in this fic are NSFW!

It’s late afternoon the next day when Arthur hears the front door open. Not many people have keys to the house, and except for himself and Merlin, there’s only one person who uses them outside of emergencies.

Of course Arthur has been waiting for this visit.

“Yoohoo,” Gwen calls out from the front hall, and Arthur hurries to greet her. His outfit for today was picked by Merlin, a [red](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1376/2971/products/new-z291-red-front_400x.jpg?v=1524609350) lace [panty](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1376/2971/products/new-z291-red-back_400x.jpg?v=1524609350) and matching camisole because Merlin says that Arthur looks especially good in red, and in lace, and should wear both much more often. Arthur certainly doesn’t disagree, mostly because it makes him happy to see Merlin happy, and because the lace does feel nice on his skin.

Gwen’s carrying two large bags with shopping and is trying to get her shoes off without setting either one down. Arthur quickly grabs the bags and takes them to the kitchen while Gwen gets comfortable.

He’s still putting things away when Gwen joins him.

“Thank you, Arthur. I would’ve dropped the eggs back there if you hadn’t rescued me.”

She steps in close behind him and runs her hands over his back and around to his front, caressing the lace.

“My knight in gorgeous lace,” she teases, smile audible in her voice.

“You know me, Gwen,” he says. “Always happy to lend a helping hand or two.”

He sets the last can of beans down in the cupboard and closes it. Gwen’s still got her arms around him, hand trailing lower on his stomach.

“All done,” Arthur says. “Thanks for doing the shopping today.”

“No problem,” Gwen breathes against his back. “I’m sure you’ll make it up to me in just a bit.”

“I’d be happy to,” Arthur responds.

“I know,” Gwen says, a cockiness to her voice that Arthur rarely hears outside of these sessions. 

She pulls away and lets Arthur turn around. He didn’t take much notice earlier, but she’s wearing a yellow, short, frilly skirt and a white blouse. Arthur can tell she’s not wearing a bra, and he wonders if she took it off in the car, or if she’s been without it the entire time she went shopping as well.

He also wonders about her knickers.

The question is easily answered when she hops onto the kitchen table and spreads her legs.

No knickers, then.

“On your knees, Arthur,” she says, sweet as honey, and so Arthur goes.

The floor’s cool beneath him but Gwen’s skin is warm to the touch. He kisses his way up from her ankle along the side of her knee to the softness on the inside of her thigh. She hooks a leg over his shoulder to keep him close and maybe for balance, given that she’s sitting close to the edge, but otherwise she lets him get on with it.

Arthur’s done this for her often enough to know what she likes, and he knows she likes him to take his time with this, so he does.

He starts with slow kisses and licks, nuzzling into her pubic hair every now and then, savouring her scent as much as her taste. She’s taught him how to to do this, and even though he sometimes wonders if she wouldn’t prefer it if he tried something else every now and then, writing the alphabet with his tongue to start with has not yet failed to make her moan and rock her hips.

His arousal grows the more noise she makes while Arthur eats her out, head buried between her thighs and almost beneath her skirt. She comes with a shuddering gasp and quivering thighs, clamping them around Arthur’s head.

He pulls away only when she pushes at his shoulders to stop, and she smiles down at him when he looks up at her. His face must be a mess, flushed and glistening with sweat and wetness both.

Neither of them minds.

She cups his cheek and lets him press a sticky kiss to her palm, then nudges him away.

“Go and wash your face,” she tells him fondly, and Arthur obeys.

She remains where she is, legs spread unashamedly, her skin flushed, her skirt rucked up, but otherwise looking perfectly composed.

Gwen doesn’t need to be taller or stronger than Arthur — like Percy — to exude dominance. Her kind nature would get him to do anything she wants, but even so, it’s amazingly hot when she gets like this: demanding and authoritative.

“Arthur, dear, undo the buttons on my blouse for me, would you?” she says, framing it as a request when it’s the exact opposite. Arthur’s more than happy to oblige.

He opens her top, button by button, bending down to kiss every inch of newly exposed skin. This, she doesn’t have to tell him to do, he does it because he wants it and because he knows she’ll let him.

Arthur leaves the blouse hanging open once he’s done, and spends some time on her breasts, sucking on a nipple and bringing up a hand to caress the other one. Gwen puts a hand in his hair, a gesture meant to reassure him and tell him that he’s doing well — he’s doing what she wants.

It’s when his erection bumps into the side of the table and makes him whimper that she pulls his head away from her chest up to kiss her.

“Go on then, Arthur,” she murmurs against his mouth. “Get your cock inside me and show me what you can do with it.”

Arthur bites his lip and nods. He straightens so he can push the panties down over his erection, and takes his cock in hand to guide it into her.

Gwen spreads her legs a little more and gives him one of those innocent smiles that promise him everything he could ever dream of if only he gives her this one thing she asked for.

So he does.

He pushes into her unhurriedly for the first couple of moments, and then faster until he bottoms out, relishing the way her breath hitches from the suddenness.

Arthur learned how to do this from her as well, and so he pulls almost all the way out, and then rolls his hips as he pushes back in, looking for that perfect angle. 

These days, he finds it almost right away, and today is no exception. Gwen gasps again, a sure sign that Arthur’s hitting her exactly right, so he sets up a proper rhythm and gives her what she wants.

When her eyes fall shut and she lets her upper body fall back onto the table, Arthur knows she’s close but needs something more to push her over the edge. He reaches down between them and gets his thumb on her clit, rubbing her in quick, hard circles, and watches as she shudders through her orgasm only a few moments later.

He pulls out and strokes himself roughly until he spills onto her stomach.

Gwen gives him a content smile and drags two fingers through his come, then holds them up for him.

Arthur bends down and sucks them into his mouth, licking them until they’re clean. Once she’s pulled them out, Arthur bends down and proceeds to clean up her stomach with his tongue as well — he does know how to take a hint after all.

Later, after Gwen has showered and Arthur has cleaned himself and the kitchen up, he makes them tea and serves the scones he baked in the morning, and together they go over the grocery list for next time.

**Author's Note:**

> [Panties](https://xdress.com/products/the-new-lace-brief?variant=4682202742825) can be bought at [xdress](https://xdress.com)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](momotastic27.tumblr.com)!
> 
> All feedback loved, even if you just paste a line that you liked :D.


End file.
